


i’m ice cold (and you’re the blazing sun)

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hoth, bed sharing, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: It was always so cold on Hoth. Freezing, bitter cold that sank into your bones and settled behind your teeth. No amount of layers would keep it away and that was what really drove everyone mad.You could not warm up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for rebelcaptainprompts "one bed"

It was always so cold on Hoth. Freezing, bitter cold that sank into your bones and settled behind your teeth. No amount of layers would keep it away and that was what really drove everyone mad. 

You _could not_ warm up.

You just had to suffer in silence and dream about a warm Sun and short sleeves.

Cassian really hated it. I mean, everyone knew his dislike for the cold; sure, he’d been born on a cold planet, but he was off it by the time he was seven. For some reason, the “important” people of the Rebellion had decided to send the Rogues out to Hoth to get the base ready.

It was half built and hardly had enough room for the hand full of people spared for the construction (privately - but said to Jyn - he thought they had been sent to away to get out of their hair.) ( Apparently, everyone was worried they were going to take off again. (Please, it had been almost a year since Scarif.) (It felt like yesterday.) 

It had been a long day; it had been blizzarding outside all day; that hadn’t helped the aching cold. He didn’t eat much - just downed a cup of luke-warm caf and trudged to take a hot shower.

At least they had gotten the boilers working.

Cassian couldn’t tell you how long he had been in the shower; just that it was a long time. The ‘fresher was steamy and warm; the walls were sweaty; Cassian felt so much better.

A warm sweater, thick pants and thick socks helped keep in the warmth he had acquired during his shower and rubbed a towel briskly over his hair to get as much water out as possible; it wouldn’t do to let his hair freeze overnight. 

Jyn was standing somewhat awkwardly in the middle of his room.

Cassian squinted like he wasn’t sure what he was seeing.

“Jyn?”

Jyn scratched the back of her neck and said,

“The ceiling of my room collapsed.”

Cassian groaned. Not because Jyn was here, but because now they needed to add yet another thing to their already backed-up to-do list.

“You can stay.”

Jyn visibly relaxed at his answer.

“Thanks. I brought what wasn’t covered in snow,” she said, holding up a bag. “There’s a blanket in there, I can -”

“You’re not going to sleep on the floor, Jyn,” Cassian told her, slightly exasperated. She was _so_ stubborn. Honestly, and Cassian thought he was the stubborn one.

“We’re adults, Jyn. We can share a bed. Besides,” he continued casually, “sharing body-heat will help us stay warm.”

Jyn hesitated and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll, uh, go change.”

Cassian nodded, and moved to make down the bed. By the time he was down, Jyn was stepping out of the 'fresher, hair down, an over-large sweater and fuzzy leggings on, looking a little shy.

Cassian gulped, suddenly - almost - regretting his decision to share his bed. She looked… beautiful. 

Well, it’s not like Cassian was biased, or anything. Its not like he thought she was beautiful when she was pissed and kicking ass; it’s not like he thought she was beautiful when her face was smudged with dirt and she had a savage, victorious grin on her face; it’s not like he thought she was beautiful when she was soaking wet and exhausted, but pushing on; its not like he thought she was beautiful when they were both injured and weak and positive they were going to die.

Jyn slipped past him and slid under the covers before he could react. He swallowed again, then reached to switch off the lights. 

In the dark - which he was grateful for - he slid in next to her, next to her warm body, thighs, hips, shoulders brushing.

A sigh escaped Jyn and she folded into him.

All the tension drained out of Cassian, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Maybe….

But now wasn’t the time for maybe’s. It was time for rest and warmth. But he allowed himself one maybe.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing the ceiling collapsed in Jyn’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! love you all!
> 
> don't forget to comment or kudos or something


End file.
